Pocket TNG
Nakladatelství Pocket Books vydává od roku 1988 v USA romány s tématikou Star Trek: The Next generation. Toto mu umožňovala licence, kterou nakladatelství obdrželo od Paramount Pictures. Úvod Pocket Books bylo prvním nakladatelstvím, které získalo licenci na vydávání románů s tématikou Star Trek: The Next generation. Postupně vydávalo téměř všechny TNG původní romány, románové přepisy některých epizod a filmů a specializovaných příruček. ::Poznámka: ::Níže je uveden celkový přehled všech původních knih vydaných tímto nakladatelstvím. Jestliže román byl přeložen i do češtiny, je vedle uveden i český název. Seznam románů Romány vycházející z jednotlivých epizod nebo filmů :* Encounter at Farpoint / Střetnutí na Farpointu :* Unification / Sjednocení :* Relics / Střepy času :* Descent / Vpád :* All Good Things... :* Star Trek: Generations :* Star Trek: First Contact :* Star Trek: Insurrection :* Star Trek: Nemesis Nečíslované romány :* Metamorphosis (TNG Giant #1) / Metamorfózy :* Vendetta (TNG Giant #2) / Vendetta :* Reunion / Smrtelné ohrožení :* Imzadi / Imzadi :* The Devil's Heart / Satanovo srdce :* Dark Mirror / Temné zrcadlo :* Q-Squared / Q na druhou :* Crossover :* Kahless : Day of Honor : :* #1: Ancient Blood :* Ship of the Line : Starfleet Academy : :* The Best and the Brightest :* Planet X :* Triangle: Imzadi II / Imzadi II :* I, Q : Star Trek: Stargazer : :* The Valiant * The Genesis Wave ** The Genesis Wave, Book 1 ** The Genesis Wave, Book 2 ** The Genesis Wave, Book 3 * Star Trek: Section 31 ** Rogue * Star Trek: Gateways| ** #3: Doors Into Chaos ** What Lay Beyond (conclusion) * A Hard Rain * The Battle of Betazed * Do Comets Dream? * The Genesis Wave ** Genesis Force * Engines of Destiny Číslovaná řada románů # Loď duchů # Strážci míru # Děti z Hamlinu # Otázka bezpečnosti # Zóna úderu # Boj o moc # Masky # Čest kapitánů # Výkřik do tmy # Prašť jako uhoď # Gulliverovi chráněnci # Svět zkázy # Oči vidoucích # Exiles # Fortune's Light # Contamination # Boogeymen # Q-in-Law # Perchance to Dream # Spartacus # Chains of Command # Imbalance # War Drums # Nightshade # Grounded # The Romulan Prize # Guises of the Mind # Here There Be Dragons # Sins of Commission # Debtors' Planet # Foreign Foes # Requiem # Balance of Power # Blaze of Glory # The Romulan Stratagem # Into the Nebula # The Last Stand # Dragon's Honor # Rogue Saucer # Possession # Invasion!'' #2: The Soldiers of Fear # Infiltrator # A Fury Scorned # The Death of Princes # Intellivore # To Storm Heaven # Q Continuum #1: Q-Space # Q Continuum #2: Q-Zone # Q Continuum #3: Q-Strike # Dyson Sphere # Double Helix #1: Infection # Double Helix #2: Vectors # Double Helix #3: Red Sector # Double Helix #4: Quarantine (Double Helix novel) # Double Helix #5: Double or Nothing # Double Helix #6: The First Virtue # The Forgotten War # Gemworld, Book 1 # Gemworld, Book 2 # Tooth and Claw # Diplomatic Implausibility # Maximum Warp #1: Dead Zone # Maximum Warp #2: Forever Dark # Immortal Coil Podívej se také na * Pocket TOS * Pocket DS9 * Pocket VOY * Pocket ENT Kategorie:Románové řady en:Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket) nl:Star Trek: The Next Generation (Pocket)